Future Times
by BBirdy
Summary: Years after XANA was defeated the crew meets up to share old memories.


The group made their ways to the factories to the factories in pairs, or by themselves. They knew the time they needed to be there. The amount of times they'd made the journey, it'd been years since they'd gone. Why were they going now? What was the point in visiting the site of the victory the world would never know about?  
Ulrich's steps echoed through the empty tunnel as he walked alone to the old factory. After the years of disuse, the west end of the roof had caved in, families of rodents and other animals making their homes in the molding walls and crumbling concrete. When he climbed out of the tunnel, his fingers orange from the rust of the ladder he stepped onto the tracks made in the dirt and on the floor of the old bridge. The sky above was casually gray cast, clouds blocking out the sun. No one was in sight, the locals tending to avoid the broken building. He stepped through the crack in the large broken bay door, slipping inside. Sunlight weakly filtered through the dusty air. Gray sunbeams cast squares onto the cement. Years of rotting leaves laid on the floor, gathering in corners of the rooms. Ulrich looked around, taking a shuddering deep breath. His olive green jacket was rolled to his elbows and he stuck his fingers in his pockets.

The empty cavern was so unremarkable he couldn't believe it'd been the sight of so many unbelievably remarkable moments.

Taking the rickety old elevator he stood in the corner, stomach twisting. Was it possible the old thing would finally send him to his doom just like they'd warned for years and years? The door shut smoothly however and within seconds he was going down to the large round room.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Odd grinned, leaning his chair back against the wall. The stringy little tween had shifted slightly, his face lengthening, the spiky blonde hair hung lank again, his pale pink shirt tucked into his jeans. Seventeen now and nearly fully grown his grin filled his face, easy and wide.

"Stuff it Odd," Ulrich stuck a finger up, his own smirk clear. "You know I screwed up my knee playing ball the other day."

"You used to be so agile," Aelita leaned against the large dusty armchair. She wore a short dress, her magenta hair short at the top, the single long braid brushing past her shoulders. The knee high boots were dusty as were her cheeks.  
"And you used to be clean," he walked past her to stand by Odd. "What have you and Einstein been doing down here today?"

"Don't bother," Yumi shook her head. "We've been trying to get it out of her for nearly a half hour." The young lady had become close to flawless, clear skin and slanted eyes between a curtain of jet black hair that flipped around her waist. Her figure had filled out with some extra padding at her hips and thighs. The skin tight black ensemble only made Ulrich blush. looking away he scanned the room.

"Is William going to show up?"  
"Not a clue," Odd rolled his eyes. "I asked him earlier but no dice. I didn't get a clear answer."  
"To be fair," Aelita offered, "with all he went through on Lyoko would you want to come back here?"

Odd stood up, stretching. "We're celebrating his death though. You'd think he'd want to celebrate that."  
Aelita looked down. "Xana and the death of my father."

Moving forward Ulrich put an arm on her shoulder. "That's not the celebration. We're remembering him and the sacrifices he made."

The young girl smiled, her eyes shimmering still. "I know. He gave everything so we could save the world. I hope I can come to terms with that someday."  
"We'll be there for you until you do, and even after," Yumi promised, going to Aelita's other side.

The elevator doors slid open again and a bespectacled boy stepped out. "You're not getting to the sappy stuff without me are you?" Jeremie asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Odd put an arm around his wait, winking.

Jeremie pushed him off playfully. The skinny nerd had grown as well, his body still thin but with more of an underlying muscle mass, sharper cheekbones and glasses more easily balanced on his nose. He wore a button down shirt and khakis. "You ready Aelita?"

"Is it done?" she moved from her friend's comforting arms, sliding one hand into Jeremie's.

He nodded, a smile spreading.

"Finally," she kissed his cheek. "Come on everybody. Follow me to the scanner room."  
"The scanner room?" Odd was the first one after the couple. "What are you talking about? Why would we go there?"  
"You'll have to see," she winked.

Ulrich exchanged a glance wit Yumi and followed the others into the elevator. Worry sparked for a second, all the teens piled into the rusty old machine. They weren't quite the little kid they had been before.

"What's all this about?" Yumi asked. "I thought we were here for reminiscing and everything." She looked over the dusty dirty couple. "And how long have you two been down here? School starts tomorrow."  
"I got here three days for early registration," Aelita admitted. "That and I'm on the yearbook and student government this year. I had to be."  
Jeremie shrugged. "My parents had to go so I've been staying here for nearly a week already."  
Yumi crossed her arms, looking a little offended. "I live down the street from the school and you didn't bother to come to say hi?"  
Aelita held up her hands in surrender. "We've been a little busy. Besides, we wanted this to be a surprise."  
"If it makes you feel better," Odd flung his arms around Yumi. "Hi!"  
"Hi yourself!" she laughed. "Now put me down," she brushed me off. "When did you get here?"  
"Only arrived this morning. Ulrich's parents dropped us off this morning."

Jeremie snapped. "Right!" he looked between the best friends. "How was the cruise?"

Odd launched into the story with much flourishing.

Ulrich glanced to Yumi, his cheeks flushing again. After the couple month summer, all he wanted was to be closer to her. The few feet between them felt like a cashm. He didn't blame her for not talking to him. She was in her last year of high school. The year before he hadn't been sure he was even coming back. Best to cut off possible romances. They weren't good at long distance. They'd proved that already.  
"So what's this surprise?" Odd finished without pausing for breath.

The elevator doors slid open. "See for yourself," Aelita gestured grandly to the small room. The scanners stood, glowing and pale blue, ready for occupants. they'd been polished and repaired.

The three others stood frozen. "what in the world…?" Ulrich finally ventured.

"Ready for one last drive through Lyoko?" Jeremie asked. "No XANA, not monsters, no mission, just… exploring."

**Just a little drabble from a time long gone. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
